


there's a weight in your eyes, i can't admit

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Omega Derek, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A howl breaks through the air. It’s a painful, almost moaning sound that wakes Derek up in an instant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING: This story pretty much involves the death of an animal so if this is a trigger for you I suggest you do not read this.]

The wind is howling outside the house and rustling leaves, the echoing creaks of snapping twigs following shortly after. The shadows of the swaying tree branches dance over the dark, wooden oak floorboards of Derek's bedroom as the moon casts its glow through them, creating a pretty criss-cross pattern.

A howl breaks through the air. It's a painful, almost moaning sound that wakes Derek up in an instant.

He groans sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, broadens his hearing, hoping to be able to hear noises outside in a much greater depth. The next few seconds he can only perceive the sounds of the woods; breeze whistling loudly, leaves and twigs falling… an animal whimpering in tiny, wet breaths.

Derek sits up so quickly it almost feels like it's happened out of reflex, socked-feet sliding on the floor when he stands. He doesn't pay it any mind, making his way to the window and leaping out of it with trained ease, landing on two feet. He takes off into the night, keeping his ears strained as he runs, listening out for more signs that the poor animal is still alive.

It happens again; this time softer, less wet and more heaving. Not a good sign. A bad sign. A deadly one. It only pressures Derek to move faster.

He soon reaches a large clearing surrounded in overhanging branches that touch and drag across the ground, making the space around him hard to see. This is the place the animal is though. He can feel it.

After a while of looking around and trying to find the animal with hearing and smell, he lets out a whisper of a howl. It's quiet but if the animal is here it will make a noise and alert him of its location.

It does reply; in a soft, breathless yip.

Derek rushes to the place he heard it come from, feeling his heart drop when he's able to see what it is.

It's a wolf, curled up and shivering in a pit that looks like it has swallowed the earth around it. The wolf is a fairly large one but the way it's huddled in the corner whimpering, covered in blood, makes it seem so small and meek. It looks up when Derek's head pops up above it, light brown eyes misty and dilated, almost black. It looks like it's been trapped down here for at least two days.

This is no good.

Derek slowly manoeuvres his way downward and into the pit, being cautious not to startle the wolf in its current state. He finds he's able to sit next to it without spooking it and lets his hand run, down and over the animal's side, leeching pain. It stings and burns and he grits his teeth but refuses to stop stealing its agony away.

"There you go," he murmurs gently. The wolf just closes its eyes and huffs. It's not enough, he knows it's not. This wolf is going to die here tonight, alone with Derek in the cold, biting wind of winter and without its pack.

"I'm sorry," he says in a low, sad voice. His eyes hurt and he knows it's because he's crying, can't help it because this poor thing is bleeding out and suffering and  _why does the world have to be so cruel_.

The wolf opens its eyes, tongue lolling out of its mouth as it makes a weak attempt at a howl, before its head slumps onto its paws.

Derek panics. "No… no no no no!" he cries, concentrating on his hand on the wolf's flank as he tries to take the animal's pain again but…

There's nothing there. No pain. Nothing. The wolf's body isn't… it isn't moving under his hand anymore.

Derek swallows, gingerly stroking the wolf's blood-soaked fur as he lets tears fall from his eyes. He roams his eyes over the wolf's body, jaw clenching when he sees the raw, open-fleshed tear in its stomach, no doubt caused by a hunting knife. The wolf's eyes stare back at him, blank and lifeless, no brown left, and he's about to reach out and close them until he sees… He really  _looks_ , and he can…

Derek feels his chest seize with the force of the sob that punches its way of his lungs when he realises.

This isn't a normal wolf, it's a werewolf like him.

He's just witnessed one of his own, a  _person,_  die in front of him tonight and not be able to do a single thing about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I had to make this even more painful.

Derek gets the visitors the next morning. He moves his feet tiredly as he slumps his way over to the door. He hadn't slept a wink after last night.

***

_Derek gently picks the wolf up, carries it out of the pit, head bowed as he tries to compose himself. His eyes still hurt and he's pretty sure he's never going to be able to forget this night for as long as he lives._

_He knows where he's going to bury it._

_The clearing is not too far away and Derek digs the grave, whining and whimpering as his paws destroy the earth beneath him. When the hole is big enough Derek shifts, picking the wolf up, staring down at its lifeless form with misty eyes. He lowers the wolf down into the grave, tears threatening to spill over again as he fills the hole with dirt. He takes a step back when he's finished, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand._

_The wolf's forever resting under a beautiful old willow tree, its branches drooping and overhanging in the milky moonlight._

***

Derek opens the door and takes a step back when he sees who it is. It's two werewolves, one a man who looks to be in his early fifties, and beside him stands a younger man who is probably twenty-one or twenty-two, clawed fingers clenching and unclenching anxiously.

"May I help you, sir?" he asks hesitantly.

The man's nostrils flare. He looks weary, eyes almost bloodshot. "Yes. We're looking for my son, Stiles. He disappeared four days ago and we have suspicion he's been around this area."

Derek nods slowly, eyes raking over the younger man who is staring at him with sharp, curious eyes.

"Here's a picture of him." Derek diverts his attention back to the man, then to the photo he's holding and…

The whole world suddenly feels like it's spinning and Derek can't help but let his knees buckle, dragging his weight down to the floor.

The photo is separated into two pictures.

The one on the right is of a young man who looks to be the same age as the one standing at his door glaring at him accusingly. He has tufts of brown hair, dimples, an upturned nose, and scatters of moles painting his pale skin. He's grinning at whoever took the photo, eyes closed.

The one on the left is of a wolf.

_The same wolf he buried last night._

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON I AM SO SORRY


End file.
